Boruto Volume 2
by RobertLeech
Summary: Leaf genin Boruto Uzumaki is sent on a dangerous mission of the Hidden Lake Village, far away in the Land of Lakes alongside his comrades Sarada Uchiha and Daiki Hyuga and sensei Konohamaru Sarutobi, to deliver information on the Yakuza, an infamous organisation of rogue ninja, to the Hidden Lake Village. Every move is crucial, so they must play it well.
1. Hattori Shinjimoto!

"Hell no!" shouted Sakura. "You are not sending my daughter's team on a B-Rank Mission!"  
"Oh come on, Sakura," replied Naruto, trying to calm her down. "We completed an A-Rank Mission when we were genin!"  
"And if it weren't for Kurama, you'd be dead!" the pink-haired woman yelled. "That Haku boy was going to kill you and Sasuke- he caused Sasuke's temporary death! Boruto doesn't have the same power you do!"  
"That's true..." Naruto sighed, "...he and Himawari both have something else, something... much more ancient and much more powerful, ya know."  
Sarada's eyes widened as she struggled not to gasp from the other side of the door. Her mother would ground her for weeks if she had known she was eavesdropping. She didn't budge, ears against the wall. What could Boruto and Himawari possibly have inside them that was stronger than the Nine-Tailed Fox?

"Naruto-sensei, are you in?" a voice asked from outside the Hokage Mansion's front door, tapping the oak with the his knuckle as he spoke.  
Boruto strolled towards the door and looked at the visitor. "Oh, hey, Kamaru. If you're looking for Dad, he's out somewhere, ya know. Dunno where."  
The visitor was Kamaru Shimura, a member of the Shimura Clan and a member of Team Naruto when he was a genin. He was always a prodigy and a very talented user of Kyushu, the Shimura Clan's kekkei genkai, which allows the user to absorb minerals from soil, which can be used to replenish chakra and is a way to keep going for days without eating or drinking. He sighed.

"Thanks, Bolt. **(A/N: Bolt is Boruto's nickname. However, this nickname is only used by a handful of people.)** You mind giving this mission report to Naruto-sensei? It's kinda an important mission to him and I so I wanna get it to him as soon as possible," he handed a file to Boruto.  
"No problem," the blonde genin grinned as he walked towards his father's office.  
He placed the file on his father's desk and slowly walked away. He paused just before he left the room, curiosity taking over, he walked back to the desk and opened the file. He gasped after reading the report. He had no idea that his father had kept this from him.

"Are you serious, Naruto?" Sakura asked her old friend. "Your children have that sort of power deep inside them?"  
The Hokage nodded, "Must've been because I'm a jinchuriki. I'm surprised I didn't get this power, cos mom was a jinchuriki too."  
"Well, you didn't have to give birth," explained Sakura. "So the seal wouldn't have weakened. The events of your birthday must have gotten rid of it somehow. I dunno. But, with Sarada's Sharingan, Daiki's Byakugan, Konohamaru's jonin abilities and... _that..._ I guess they stand a chance. Go ahead. Send them on that mission."  
"Thank you, Sakura," Naruto smiled.  
Sarada snuck away from the room where Naruto and Sakura were talking, shivering from what she had just heard. Boruto and Himawari... really had such an evil inside of them? And was it really contained? Were they really safe from... the twin demons of legends only just discovered by archaeologists?

"Team Konohamaru," Shikamaru Nara, Jonin Commander of the Hidden Leaf Village, addressed them. "By the order of Lord Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, you are to be sent on a B-Rank Mission. Here are the details."  
Konohamaru took a deep sigh. Keeping an eye out for his team would be a lot harder on a B-Rank Mission. Daiki remained neutral, not caring about the difficulty level of his next mission. Sarada was afraid, not uneasy about the mission, but about Boruto. She didn't know what to do next, especially considering the... circumstances. Boruto cheered as he leapt higher than anyone thought he could, punching the air. Konohamaru and Daiki (who seemed to act very similarly to each other, curiously) appeared to be quite annoyed by this childish enthusiasm, but Sarada seemed to be relieved somehow. As if it had released a burden off of her shoulders. Shikamaru then continued.  
"The most infamous criminal organization in the world, currently, is the Yakuza. In the last Five Kage Summit, the Five Kage decided to be rid of the Yakuza as soon as possible, but they've still managed to evade us somehow. However, we have information that the Yakuza is targetting the Hidden Lake Village, but we don't know why. Outside of the Yakuza, the only one who does know why is the secretary of the Feudal Lord Hiroshi Kawaguchi of the Land of Lakes, a man named Hattori Shinjimoto, who was found unconscious in the Hidden Leaf Forest. He needs to be escorted to the Hidden Lake, where Feudal Lord Kawaguchi is currently taking refuge. That's your job. Go meet him and a chunin that will be aiding you at the Village Gate tomorrow at 8am sharp. That's all."

"Well, I'm as good as dead. These punks count as shinobi?! Especially that blonde kid, he looks the most idiotic of them all!" Hattori Shinjimoto pouted, clearly unsatisfied.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Boruto launched himself at Hattori, ready to punch the secretary square in the face until Konohamaru stopped him by grabbing hold of him.  
"It's not much use if you kill the guy we're meant to protect, Boruto," Konohamaru sighed.  
Boruto studied Konohamaru, "Why aren't you so lively anymore?"  
Konohamaru frowned, "Huh?"  
The blonde explained, "Dad told me how lively you always were and I vaguely remember my lively old Uncle Konohamaru."  
Konohamaru threw Boruto a few feet away, "That's no concern of yours. Anyway, stop calling me Uncle Konohamaru. For professional purposes I want you to call me Konohamaru-sensei. It's also effective in that I can look at you as my student rather than my friend's son."  
Boruto slowly got up, shaking his head, "You'll always be Uncle Konohamaru."  
"Can we just get going?" asked Hattori.  
Konohamaru looked at his client. "No, we're still waiting for the chunin coming with us," he paused. "Speak of the devil."  
A familiar chunin walked towards them.  
"Sorry I'm late! Shall we get going now?" asked Kaeru Gamamoto **(A/N: If you don't remember him, he made his debut in _'The Mokuza__ Triathlon'_)**.


	2. Shirohiko Nakamura!

"Huh, that's weird," Sarada looked confused as she looked at her map. "The Land of Lakes isn't on the map, let alone the village."  
Kaeru shuffled sideways (a rather annoying habit of his) towards her and looked over the Uchiha's shoulder, "It's an outdated map," he explained. "The Land of Lakes only established it's alliance with the Five Great Shinobi Countries in the past ten years- this map is fifteen years old. Here, have my map."  
Sarada took Kaeru's map, thanking the chunin as she opened it up, "I see, so the Land of Lakes is north of the Land of Lightning."  
"That's right," Kaeru confirmed. "We're stopping off for supplies at the Hidden Cloud, the Leaf are also hiring a squad from the Cloud to aid us in our mission."  
"Thank goodness," Sarada breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried a B-Rank Mission was a bit too much for a squad mostly made up of genin to handle. Anyway-"  
She was cut off by Konohamaru's hand signal. Hattori looked at the jonin, about to say something, but Konohamaru drew a finger across his throat while shaking his head, signalling for Hattori to be quiet.  
"It's futile," a voice came from around the squad. "I already have you in my sights."

Hanabi burst through the oaken door, huffing and puffing. The Hokage spun round to see his sister-in-law.  
"What's the matter, Hanabi?" Naruto frowned.  
The Hyuga regained her breath, then blurted out, "Shirohiko Nakamura... is the Yakuza agent sent to kill Hattori Shinjimoto!"  
"What did you say?!" yelled Naruto. "Where did you get this intel?!"  
"The Yakuza were talking about it in a pub I visited during my previous mission... according to them, he's going to intercept them at the forest near the Final Valley- and he's gunning for Konohamaru especially!"  
"This is bad- Konohamaru and Shirohiko have hated each other ever since _that_ incident!" Naruto was worried sick.  
Hanabi wasn't much better, "I'm worried for Daiki and Boruto and... Konohamaru too..."  
The Hokage sighed, "That's completely understandable, Hanabi. After all..."  
Hanabi glared at her brother-in-law, "Don't you dare speak about that."  
Naruto winced as Hanabi strided out of his office.

"I'd remember that voice anywhere," Konohamaru glared at nothing in particular as he took out a kunai and held it in a horizontal position, ready to kill. "Shirohiko Nakamura."  
"Konohamaru Sarutobi," Shirohiko's voice came from around the squad. "I've waited for this moment ever since you killed my brother."  
"If it weren't for you and Kurohiko," Konohamaru glared even more intensely as he looked around, kunai still in his hand, "Ebisu-sensei would still be alive and Moegi would still fight as a ninja!"  
Shirohiko's chuckle could be heard from all directions, "But that wasn't entirely our fault was it? Firstly, Ebisu was our old friend, it was orders from Yukio that had him killed."  
Konohamaru gasped, "Yukio?! You mean Yukio Korimizumi, the former leader of the Hidden Ice, before he was executed for fraud and corruption under the orders of Feudal Lord Kawaguchi?!"  
The rogue ninja grinned from wherever he was, "That's right. Of course, this was when he was still leader of the Hidden Ice, but he never did die. He's currently an official of the Yakuza, the one in charge of ensuring Shinjimoto's death. He entrusted me with this, because he knows that I can kill without emotion- I killed my old friend after all. Besides, if it weren't for you, Ebisu would still be alive."  
Konohamaru couldn't hold back his anger, "SHUT UP!"  
Shirohiko laughed even more, "If you hadn't abandoned your team to complete your mission, Ebisu may still be alive and perhaps that ginger girl would still be able to run without falling over."  
"I SAID SHUT UP!"  
"Oh yes, and there's that time you put the Hyuga Clan to shame..."  
"DON'T EVEN GO THERE, BASTARD!"  
"I thought you learnt to never abandon your comrades, never cause them suffering from Naruto Uzumaki. Well what kind of shinobi are you- one that goes back on his word?! You're a pitif- AH!"  
Shirohiko was cut off by Daiki's foot in the back of his head. The Hyuga was glaring maliciously.  
"Someone like you shouldn't even utter the name 'Hyuga', let alone talk about any shame upon them. I don't know what shame Konohamaru-sensei placed upon the Hyuga, and I don't want to know either. I don't feel like getting mixed up in any more feelings of hatred."  
The rogue ninja was sent flying into the ground. He gradually stood back up. "How the hell did you find me?"  
"You knew a Hyuga was on the team, right?" Daiki told Shirohiko monotonously. "You should've accounted for my Byakugan."  
Shirohiko smirked, "You're right. I guess I underestimated you because you're a rookie genin."  
"CHA!" yelled Sarada as she attacked Shirohiko from behind.  
Shirohiko spun round and easily deflected all of Sarada's taijutsu attacks, then backhanded the Uchiha square in the face. Sarada was metres in the air, flying straight into a nearby tree.  
"Come on, now that was a little too rash," Shirohiko told the kunoichi, disappointed. "The only one I'm interested in fighting right now... is the Sarutobi prick. Get over here, asshole."  
Konohamaru glared, "Consider me already there... because I am."  
The Shadow Clone disappeared and a very real Sarutobi leg appeared out of nowhere, preparing to kick Shirohiko. The greatest battle since the Battle of the Crashing Moon had just begun.


	3. Clash of Fire and Ice!

Two legends faced up towards each other, Konohamaru Sarutobi of the Leaf, and Shirohiko Nakamura, rogue ninja of the Ice.  
"Boruto, Sarada, Daiki," Konohamaru told his students. "You too, Kaeru. I'll fight Shirohiko, you guys make sure his assassination on our client isn't successful."  
"Yosh, Uncle Konohamaru!" Boruto saluted with an enthusiastic, stupid grin.  
Konohamaru glared at Boruto, "It's Konohamaru-sensei now, Boruto."  
"I prefer Bolt better..." the blonde muttered under his breath about his nickname.  
Shirohiko chuckled, "Such immaturity..." he broke into a harder laugh, "such... indiscipline... you really have become pathetic, haven't you Konohamaru?"  
"I'm not sure you should be saying that right now," Konohamaru replied. "Taking orders from the same man you once fought against."  
Shirohiko glared, "I was pathetic before, not realizing Lord Yukio's righteousness. Now I am stronger. I know what I am fighting for and why. You're still fighting for the same village that cursed you for what you did. That's pathetic."  
"That isn't true. It's true I made mistakes. I shamed the Hyuga Clan. I let my sensei die and my comrade get injured by being too self-centered. But I'll never forget the kindness my village gave me before all this happened. In a hope to become a Hokage who has received the same respect levels as Lord Naruto. From no respect from anyone to respect from pretty much everyone in the entire village. And I'll start by defeating you, Shirohiko!"  
Shirohiko laughed hysterically, "Let's see if you have the punch to back your words up!"

Shirohiko charged at Konohamaru, readying a punch, but Konohamaru just ducked and launched a fist into Shirohiko's stomach. The Yakuza shinobi flipped backwards and uppercut kicked Konohamaru into the chin. The jonin was sent backwards, but he just completed handsigns so fast nobody could recognize which ones he was completing. Suddenly, Konohamaru was enveloped in wind. The Sarutobi floated up and launched himself at Shirohiko at hundreds of miles an hour, sending him into the ground. Ice formed under Shirohiko's feet as he formed a Ram seal. The ice grew around the rogue ninja as it formed into the shape of a giant golem.  
"Ice Armor Golem Jutsu!"  
Konohamaru grimaced, "Damn. That ice won't be easy to crack, guys listen to me. This is wha-"  
"FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX ENVELOP JUTSU!"  
A certain blonde covered in flames was flying straight towards Shirohiko, the flames in a shape of a bird.  
"Boruto! Get back here!" yelled Konohamaru.  
Ignoring his sensei, Boruto timed when he needed to unleash his version of Mokuza's copied jutsu. This jutsu was created by a legendary fire style affinity user who once fought the Sixth Hokage during his Sharingan days, who perfected it and taught it to his distant cousin Mokuza. Mokuza had taught this jutsu to Boruto after the blonde had won a bet against the Hatake and Boruto had taken it to another level.  
"FIRE STYLE: GIANT PHOENIX GOLEM JUTSU!"  
The bird of fire surrounding the Uzumaki increased to a size even greater than Shirohiko's immense ice golem armor. The ice armor leapt back, a crack in it's chest area.  
"Impossible!" the white-haired rogue yelled. "A mere genin can never crack my armor!"  
Boruto pierced his beak of flames straight into the heart of the ice armor, cracking and melting the ice gradually. As the bird of fire melted the ice, the water the ice had melted into doused Boruto's flames, completely compromising both golem armors.  
"What the hell..." Daiki stared at his cousin, then glared. If he was to surpass his father, whoever he may be, then he had to surpass that power of Boruto's too. He looked around for his sensei, only to find that Konohamaru had disappeared.  
"Where'd he go?" Sarada frowned, to which Daiki shrugged.  
"That guy's good at slipping away," Kaeru told them. "Kamaru-sensei told me a lot about him, how he had always aspired to surpass him. Konohamaru hasn't even summoned Enma yet, let alone show his full power."  
The Gamamoto smirked. Things were about to get interesting. The time for Kaeru to act was near.


	4. The Forest Battle!

"Impossible!" Shirohiko told himself in vain, knowing full well that it had indeed happened. "A mere rookie genin could never destroy my ice golem!" Shirohiko took a deep breath in order to calm down. "Hehe... nice skills, boy. You look very similar to the Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. It seems you're his brat- that'd explain it. The only reason you're strong is because you're the Hokage's son."

A fist of anger smashed into Shirohiko's face, before the rogue even noticed the boy was coming at him. A blonde shinobi glared at the ice ninja.

"I won't be recognized as just the Hokage's brat!" Boruto yelled at his enemy. "I'll be known all over the world as the shinobi who surpassed his father, said to be the strongest of them all, by his own strength! I'll take the torch leading the way to peace from my father and lead the world myself! The Orange Hokage of the Leaf... and the black and white colors of the Hyuga Clan... orange plus black = tiger... tiger plus white = white tiger... There we go! My name is Boruto Uzumaki, and I am _Konoha no Byakko_\- I'm the White Tiger of the Leaf!"

Shirohiko stood up and stared at the boy, "Boruto Uzumaki, the White Tiger of the Leaf... I'll be sure to remember that name... even after your death at my hands, right here, right now!" Shirohiko charged at Boruto. "You're a lucky one, young Boruto! You get to see my full strength in complete action!"

Shirohiko held a kunai in one hand- his right hand to be precise- and Boruto held an identical kunai in the same hand. Shirohiko attempted to lunge a kunai into Boruto's heart, but Boruto blocked the kunai and pushed back. Boruto was forced into a stance that used his maximum strength to push Shirohiko's kunai back, but was unable to do so. Neither side was holding back, yet Boruto was still holding up fairly well. For now at least. Weight on his toes, Boruto desperately tried to stop his enemy from cutting his throat, the blonde was still pushed in a backwards direction, toes skidding against the ground. Boruto then changed the direction of his weight to go with Shirohiko and ducked, causing Shirohiko to fall forwards. The blonde ninja then stuck his right leg out and sweeped it across the rogue ninja's ankle. Shirohiko was forced off of his balance, but quickly regained it and flipped over Boruto, landing behind the genin. Boruto reacted quickly and leapt into the air, spinning towards Shirohiko, right leg stuck out to kick Shirohiko in the head, but Shirohiko caught the boy's leg and threw him to the ground, while still holding onto Boruto's ankle. Shirohiko leant over Boruto to stab him in his head, but just as he was about to do so, the kunai of another shinobi stopped it.

"Not on my watch, Shirohiko," Konohamaru glared.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_About a minute earlier..._

"You sure the voice was from this way, Sarada?" Daiki asked his team mate. "And are you sure it was wise to leave the safety of our client to Kaeru?"

"Yes and yes on both counts," Sarada replied. "There's no mistaking it- Boruto was shouting something stupid over here at an idiotic volume- you should see him with your Byakugan any second now if we keep moving in this direction. As for Kaeru, the Gamamoto Clan has been known for two things- strength and loyalty. I mean, look at the tales the Hokage tells about his sensei- the legendary Jiraiya Gamamoto. Lord Seventh tells stories about how he was one of the strongest and most loyal shinobi the Leaf had ever seen. After Lord Hokage met Jiraiya's clansmen, he confirmed that they were all the same as his master. But, even with Kaeru's strength as both a Gamamoto and a chunin... I can't help but feel uneasy about his safety."

Daiki frowned, "_His_ safety? I'd be more worried about Shinjimoto-san."

"Shinjimoto-san is the one that I'm feeling uneasy about. Something just... doesn't add up with him. I get the feeling he's a whole lot stronger than he lets on..." Sarada explained.

Before Sarada could continue, Daiki smirked, "Found Boruto. He's with the enemy, and Konohamaru-sensei too."

Sarada smiled, "Let's go, then."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Summoning Jutsu!" Konohamaru yelled as he placed one hand on the ground.

"What's the matter?" a gruff voice came from the cloud of smoke, gradually clearing to reveal a very large monkey.

"Enma, I need you and Boruto to keep the enemy busy for about a minute," Konohamaru ordered his summon.

"Got it," both Enma and Boruto replied simultaneously.

Boruto completed a unique hand seal, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Around sixty to seventy Boruto clones appeared around Shirohiko. Enma launched a punch at the rogue ninja's face, only for Shirohiko to catch the punch. Seeing an opening, one of Boruto's clones attacked Shirohiko, attempting to complete the 'Boruto Uzumaki Combo', only for Shirohiko to trip the clone up and smash his foot through its chest, killing the clone and making it disappear in a puff of smoke. Shirohiko swung Enma around and eventually tossed the monkey king round, smashing many of Boruto's clones and one-hit KO-ing the monkey king himself. Only ten of Boruto's clones, and the real body remained. One clone came in for a punch to the head, but Shirohiko ducked and thrust a kunai through it. Another three clones attacked all at once, hoping that Shirohiko wouldn't be able to stop all of them, but they were wrong. Shirohiko leapt up and spun around as he kicked all three clones in the cheek, sending all three flying and crashing into a tree. This time, four clones attacked Shirohiko, but the result was the same.

"Come on, Mr. White Tiger, give me a challenge!" Shirohiko taunted, unaware of two clones behind him.

The two clones attacked from behind, creating a great distraction, but not a great deal of damage. Shirohiko dismissed the clones with ease, but then came face-to-face with the real deal's jutsu.

"RASENGAAAAAAN!"

Shirohiko took the Rasengan to the face, only to grab Boruto's arm and throw the genin aside.

Shirohiko laughed, "Boruto, you can't expect to take me down with just a Stage Two Rasengan, can you? You of all people should have realised that the 'Rasengan' you just used on me was pitiful! Too bad, you may have lived if it gone right..."

"And he'll still live nevertheless!" a voice came from behind them.

The two ninja turned round to see Konohamaru Sarutobi, but with brown circle symbols round his eyes, and monkey-like features.

"So, it's finally here, is it?" Shirohiko smiled. "Konohamaru Sarutobi's strongest form... Monkey Sage Mode!"


End file.
